


Good Morning Sammy!

by Gingersmiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Wincest - Freeform, but sam wakes up quickly, dean's lips are perfect for sucking cock, kind of somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersmiles/pseuds/Gingersmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up before Sam and decides that something needs to be taken care of. Who better to help relieve that morning hard-on than big brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sammy!

**Author's Note:**

> The things this show does to me. I don't even know how I think of these things. I hope you enjoy it though :) Comments are lovely as always. Cross posted on tumblr. www.gingersmut.tumblr.com

Dean woke up warm and snuggled in Sam’s arms. Somehow in the middle of the night they had switched places and Dean was now back to Sam’s front being the little spoon like a damn girl. He wriggled a bit and leaned back into Sam, enjoying the closeness even though he would never admit it. Something nudged his hip when he relaxed into Sam’s front. Dean ground his ass back and felt Sam’s hip twitch against his.  Someone must be having a good dream, Dean thought as Sam’s cock left a sticky trail of precum on his ass. A shit-eating grin broke out on Dean’s face and he slowly pushed Sam back onto the bed, sliding down until his face was even with Sam’s cock. Dean let out a puff of hot air onto his cock and then licked at a bead of precum that oozed out. He hummed as the taste hit his tongue and promptly took Sam in his mouth. Sam’s hips slowly thrust up into the tight heat of Dean’s mouth and he woke with a gasp. Dean looked up through his eyelashes and saw Sam look down and groan at the sight of Dean’s lips around his cock. Dean hummed in amusement and Sam groaned again. 

 

 

“Dean.” Sam said softly as he felt the vibrations against his cock. He reached a hand down and ran it through Dean’s hair, not pushing, just petting softly. Dean pulled up a bit, then slowly sank all the way down until his nose was pressed softly against Sam’s stomach. He could feel the muscles twitching as Sam tried to keep himself from thrusting. Dean swallowed against the head of Sam’s cock that was in his throat and heard more moaning from above him. Dean pulled off of Sam and suckled on the head, pressing his tongue on the bundle of nerves right under it. Sam’s fingers tightened on Dean’s hair and he slowly pulled his lips down over his cock again. He felt hands rubbing against his hips, encouraging him to fuck Dean’s mouth. Sam complied with his brother’s unspoken command and moved his hips in a fluid motion. As he picked up speed and Dean sucked harder, Sam’s hand tightened in Dean’s hair and he felt more than heard a low moan coming from Dean. 

 

 

Sam smirked and pulled harder, “Like that Dean? Baby brother pulling your hair and fucking your mouth? God, you’re such a slut for it.” Sam babbled as Dean’s continuous moaning brought him closer and closer to the edge. He fell over it as Dean brought a finger up and rubbed hard against his perineum. Dean swallowed the bitter fluid and slowly suckled Sam’s softening member to bring him through his orgasm. As he pulled off with a pop Sam sluggishly reached down and dragged him up until their faces were level. Sam bit softly on Dean’s lower lip and sucked his tongue into his mouth while reaching down and jacking his big brother. Dean groaned into Sam’s mouth when he slid the tip of his finger over his slit and when Sam said, “Dean, come for me,” Dean tensed up and spilled over his baby brother’s hand. He felt a hand stroke him through it and then reach away for the tissues on the bedside table.

 

 

Dean relaxed into Sam’s chest as he felt a large hand slowly stroking his back. “That’s the best way to wake up in the morning Dean.” Sam rumbled, and Dean felt the vibrations against his cheek from where it was resting. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt Sam chuckle.

 

“Go back to sleep bitch.” As he drifted off back into sleep.

 

 

“Love you jerk.” Sam replied, closing his eyes and following Dean’s command.

 

 

“Love you too Sammy.” Dean said before he yawned and then was back in dreamland, forever content with his brother’s arms around him. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
